


Virgins and Zombies

by Witty_Whit



Series: Virgins & Zombies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Biblical References, Demons, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a friend is raised from the dead, Dean realizes that virgins really bug him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgins and Zombies

Dean always had a thing for virgins.

No, not a _thing_ thing. That would be weird.

Dean had just always felt protective of virgins, as if the worst punishment was to die as one. To go to the Great Beyond without having experienced the soul-freeing, life-illuminating, steamy fun times sex was just not fair. Dean liked sex. Sex was good for Dean.

That's why Dean encouraged Castiel to experience some of that steamy, wanton sex. After all, Cas had broken quite a few rules, might as well check the fun ones off the list too. However, Dens of Iniquity and girls with daddy issues didn't work for his kind-hearted, but obtuse angel friend.

Dean had let the issue rest, and seeing future almost-human-Castiel all drugged and orgied up had convinced him that leaving Castiel chaste was a good idea. No point in messing with the status quo when things were just fine as is.

However, a series of events soon caused Dean to change his mind again.

It was an ordinary day, at least, as ordinary as an End Times, Day of the Apocalypse can be. Sam, Dean, and Castiel had been holed up in some podunk town failing more than fighting off the hordes of demons that came for their blood. Sam and Dean were firing salt shells from behind an overturned car. Castiel was somewhere nearby, over to their left in a graveyard drawing off most of the spawn of Hell.

Dean heard the empty click of his shotgun and reached into his coat pocket. He swore. "Sammy, I'm out!"

Sam spared his brother a glance before blowing a hole through a demon hiding in an overweight farmer. "How can you be out?"

Dean gestured to the sight before them, "There's damn lot of damn demons out here!"

Sam fired the other round, and reached into his own pocket. His eyes widened. "Crap. I'm out too."

"You're kidding me." Dean glared as he turned to look across the field. "Cas!" he shouted.

"You should start praying," immediately came Castiel's steady voice next to his ear.

Dean jumped, but not much; he was getting used to Castiel appearing out of nowhere. Grabbing Sam's sleeve, Dean jumped up and ran into the farmhouse behind them. Castiel brought up the rear. Making their way to the second story, the three barricaded themselves with rock salt in a bedroom. Dean thought about asking Castiel what his problem was, but the slightly strained look on the angel's pale face was answer enough.

They were out of ammo, out of grace, and out of options. Things were not looking good. Dean dropped to the floor and leaned his head against the peeling wallpapered walls. His eyes closed, but snapped open as he heard a deep rumble outside making the farmhouse shudder. Things were so not looking good.

Dean looked up; Sam and Castiel were staring out the grimy window. "What's comin' to kill us this time?" He asked, tiredly rubbing his face.

"I am uncertain," Castiel said blankly.

Dean's brow furrowed. With a grunt, he climbed to his feet. "What're ya lookin' at?"

Dean's eyes widened as he stood next to the pair. Sam answered slowly, "Dean, I have _no_ idea."

"It is the Days of Ezekiel," Castiel said later, explaining nothing.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked as one.

"The Days of Ezekiel. Dry bones becoming flesh. God raising an army of warriors."

"I don't know that story."

"Ezekiel 37." Castiel frowned. "Both of you should read the Holy Scriptures more."

Dean snorted, "We've been a little busy."

Sam interrupted, "So all those skeletons that are popping out of their graves are an army of warriors?"

"Yes," answered Castiel matter-of-factly.

"Righto." Dean's eyes narrowed as the bones grew tendons, muscles, skin, hair, even clothes in a matter of seconds. There were thirty or so. They even had swords. "Impressive," Dean muttered, waiting. In fact, everyone was waiting, the brothers, Castiel, the demons, the thirty dead guys. Creepy.

Suddenly, as one, the dead raised their weapons and, with a shout, advanced on the remaining hundred demons. Sam and Dean jumped back, startled. The three of them watched the scene before them. With strength and speed unfitting for the recently dead, the warriors attacked the demons with ferocity, killing quickly and surely.

"God has zombies."

"They are not zombies, Dean."

"Guys, should we go help?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me." Dean kicked the footboard of the bed frame and knocked off an iron bar. He picked it, waited a moment for Sam to do the same, and then the three turned and opened the door. Afraid of their kind's screams outside, the demons waiting outside the door fell quickly before them.

The rest of the battle was quick. The thirty they-are- _not_ -zombies-Dean decisively destroyed the ranks of demons. Only a few escaped in streams of foul, black smoke.

When it was over, Sam, Dean, and Castiel faced their rescuers, uncertain of what to do or say. The people stared back at them. In the silence, they studied each other. They were all different, men, women; young, old, even a few children. However, all their faces carried the same stern look. All appeared unharmed; the blood dripping from their clothes and swords was not their own. They were not pale or gaunt; all appeared healthy and strong; some even had tan lines. Now they were motionless.

"Cas," Dean said in a low whisper, "these zombies aren't even breathing."

Castiel gave him a look. "They are not zombies, Dean," he replied. In a loud, authoritative voice, he commanded, "Thus saith the Lord GOD; Come from the four winds, O breath, and breathe upon these slain, that they may live."

A burst a wind rushed through the crowd, and as one, the thirty breathed deeply for the first time since they died. With the next few breathes, the austerity left their faces and the stiffness left their limbs. They looked human.

The group started turning and talking to one another. A pair of children started chasing each other, enjoying the chance to run.

Sam and Dean stared as Castiel whispered, "Thus saith the Lord GOD; Behold, O my people, I will open your graves, and cause you to come up out of your graves, and bring you into the land…"

After Castiel assured them that they were not zombies, nor the work of Death, Lucifer, or the angels, but instead the work of the Lord in a fulfilled prophesy, Sam and Dean helped the people get rides to nearby towns with places to stay.

"So they were dead, but they're alive now? Fine and dandy?"

"Yes," answered Castiel, ever patient.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dean, I am certain."

After a deep breath, Dean finally gave in, "All right, Cas, long as you say so. Let's find out who else needs a ride to the next town – people shouldn't be staying here in the messed up place."

A soft voice interrupted his plans, "Dean?"

Dean turned and looked down a young brunette woman. At once, he recognized her, "Nancy?"

Her lips parted into a small smile. "Yeah, it's me. Back from the dead."

Dean pulled her into a huge. Here was a miracle he never expected. Sweet, little secretary Nancy, willing to let herself be the sacrifice to save her friends and two strangers, now leaning gently into his arms. She had proved herself brave and clever, only to be tortured and killed after the Winchesters left. Her death, along with the others, had haunted Dean longer than most innocents' did.

He pulled away slightly, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "It's good to see you, Nancy."

"Thank you."

Dean felt Castiel before he saw him, and turned to the angel standing near him. "Nancy, this is Castiel, our angel."

"Oh... it's nice to meet you." Nancy sounded uncertain, but polite. Her dark eyes gazed at the more-disheveled-than-usual angel.

"You smell like heaven," came Castiel's emotionless reply.

"Yikes, Cas, wait until the second date before laying on the heavy stuff," Dean chuckled.

Castiel's eyes never left Nancy's, but Dean had the feeling his friend was confused as usual. "This girl was in heaven. What is going on in heaven? What can you tell me?"

Nancy's eyes narrowed as she thought. After a moment, she replied, "Honestly, I don't remember. I remember feeling warm and safe and loved, but I can't remember anything particular about where I was. I'm sorry"

Castiel sighed. "They did not want you to remember. It is not your fault." He turned and walked away.

Nancy's eyes followed the angel, before turning back to Dean. "Can I ride with you guys? I want to hear what you've been up to."

That's how Dean found himself with his brother, an angel, a once dead virgin, and two kids in the Impala driving down the highway, leading the other cars out of Po-hell-dunk town. Sam was playing eye spy with the rug rat squished between him and Dean in the front. Castiel was sitting stiffly with the second crumbsnatcher snoring against his tan trench coat. Nancy was smiling to herself as she enjoyed what Dean thought was bleak scenery.

It was squishy. Dean disliked squishy. Dean really disliked children drooling in his baby. Not cool.

They made their way to the next town, which appeared unscathed and almost serene compared to the Apocalyptic-scale destruction next door. Phone number were called and relatives found for many of the people over the next day or so, until Sam, Dean, Nancy, who had no one to go to, and three others were left in the motel. Castiel had gone off on angel-or-who-knows-what business.

Nancy protested against the boys paying for her hotel room, food, and clothes, but Dean laughed and said they weren't _really_ paying for it. They told her not to worry.

In fact, Sam and Dean were glad themselves for a chance not to worry and gets some rest. Castiel had told them to stay put, and, for once, they were willing to do so. A few days with no case, no demons or dick angels hunting them, and no fear was the best relaxation they had gotten in a long while.

They stopped by Nancy's room to take her protesting to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Dean supposed he was feeling guilty for not saving the girl and was trying to make up for it long after the fact, but what harm could there be in that?

The third night Sam had wandered off somewhere by himself, so Dean and Nancy were sitting side by side in a dimly lit, but not abnormally grungy bar, talking about what had happened since they'd talked. Dean was on his third beer, and Nancy was sipping her first virgin piña colada as she laughed at Dean's story about TV Land, when Castiel popped in with only the faintest rustle.

Nancy jumped in her seat a bit, but Dean just slapped Castiel on the back. "Find what you were lookin' for, buddy? What were you lookin' for anyways?"

Castiel's head tilted slightly. "I was making sure that Nancy and the others were raised by good powers and not going to turn into, as you say, zombies."

Nancy gasped slightly and bit her lower lip.

His eyebrows up, Dean asked, "Well?"

"I am not certain who raised the dead, but it is in fulfillment of the prophet Ezekiel and nothing else. They are warriors of the Lord in these End Days."

"Well, that's good. Right?" wondered Dean.

"Yes. It is a good to be a warrior of the Lord."

Nancy chugged the rest of her virgin piña colada and gasped. "I think I actually might take something stronger."

At the end of the night, Nancy felt only somewhat overwhelmed by the alcohol warming her veins. As Dean and Castiel stood outside the motel, she gathered her courage and said, "Dean, if I'm going to be a warrior of the Lord, I bet that means I'll be put in danger. Again. And, well, I've decided that I don't want to die a virgin. Again."

Dean choked a bit, but a large grin lit his face at the same time. He noticed a cute pink blush spread across her face and the unconscious glance that she gave Castiel before her eyes dropped to her shoes. Gently, Dean patted her on the shoulder.

Nancy took a deep breath and looked back up. "I'm going to go get… sexy," she stated, an uncertain edge in her voice. However, her posture was straight and confident and she turned and opened her motel door and went inside.

Dean stared after her. An idea was forming. He looked at the door – virgin girl. He looked at Castiel, head tilted, standing next to him – virgin angel. The wheels were turning.

No more than five minutes passed, when Dean heard Nancy's voice call out, "You can come in now."

Dean looked at Castiel, who wore a strange look on his face. Before the angel could do anything about it, Dean opened the door with one hand and Castiel's arm with the other and pushed him into the motel room.

Nancy gasped. Dean smiled rakishly at her. The girl's idea of getting sexy was taking off her shoes, pants, and bra. She sat on the bed in underwear and almost-form-fitting white t-shirt. And, damn, was it successful. Her hair was loose and her eyes were wide.

Dean thought he'd better take control before Castiel vanished and Nancy kicked him out.

"Dean, I do not comprehend why you would bring me in here."

Nancy said nothing, only waited to hear his explanation. He loved a girl who didn't overreact.

"Well, Cas, Nan, I was thinking. Here I have a lovely virgin girl and a less-handsome-than-me-but-still-a-good-lookin' angel virgin. Why not see if I can help them both out."

It took him a second, but soon the angel's face was terrified, and he tried to pull away from Dean.

"Hold on there, Skippy. Hear me out."

"Dean, this is highly inappropriate," Castiel hissed gruffly.

"Well, that's kinda the point. This is sex."

"Do you not remember last time?"

Dean pulled Castiel closer and whispered conspiratorially, "Nan's a good girl; no daddy issues – no problem."

Castiel looked less frightened and more irritated. "I did not know what I was doing then, nor do I now. Neither does this young girl. It would be an unpleasant experience for both of us."

Well, that wasn't a no. Dean rubbed his chin, thinking quickly. "Well, I'll help. Give you two some pointers." Dean turned back to Nancy, who was now hiding halfway behind a pillow, pulling Castiel with him. "Get you two started and explain the basics. I'll play teacher." He winked mischievously.

Castiel still protested, "You have not asked this girl. Certainly, she would prefer you."

Dean turned to Nancy, "You missed those smoldering looks she was giving you earlier?" He tsked. "You really need to work on human expressions."

For the first time since entering the room, Castiel looked at Nancy. Nancy flushed even brighter red. Nancy choked out a whisper, "I don't— I don't mind…"

"Good girl." Dean smirked. "Let's get this show on the road." He turned and turned off the lights save one small bedside lamp. "Come on over, fearless angel."

Castiel allowed himself to be seated next to Nancy, but neither of them did anything than stare with wide eyes, Nancy at the floor and Castiel at Dean.

Dean sighed. He was going to have be specific and detailed. Actually, that sounded like fun. "Scoot closer together, you two. It's okay if your legs touch." They obeyed until her right and his knee hovered a half inch from each other. Dean rolled his eyes. "We're going to start simple: kissing. Castiel, put your hands on her waist; Nancy put your hands on his chest or around his neck." Slowly and with embarrassed reluctance, his pupils followed his instructions.

"Go ahead and kiss." Clumsily the two leaned together, bumped noses, tilted their heads, bumped noses again, and then finally managed to touch lips. Touch is all they did for about three seconds, until they both pulled away and looked at Dean.

"That didn't look right. Go ahead and try again." They did, only bumping noses once, but pulled away with confused looks on their faces again. Castiel he could understand, but was Miss Nancy a virgin kisser too? Dean suddenly decided they needed some hands on teaching. He climbed on the bed and sat cross-legged behind them. "Nancy, come here; Cas, watch and learn for goodness sake."

Softly, Dean put his hands on the sides of Nancy's face leaning close until their lips touched. He moved his mouth against hers and her hands fluttered up to his chest. His kiss grew harder and his tongue pressed between her lips. He felt more than heard her gasped "Oh!" as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Their kiss deepened and she pressed tight against him. Eventually, they fell apart, Nancy panting slightly and Dean breathing harder than he would like to admit.

He nodded at Castiel, "Show him how to do that."

Nancy tried. But she pulled away once more confused. "He's not doing it like you did."

"Cas, are ya kissin' or bein' a statue? You gotta work with the girl."

The angel nodded and tried again. "It's still not working," said Nancy with a frown. She wasn't upset, just curious and trying to figure out the problem.

"What are you doing?" Castiel couldn't explain. Dean got another idea. The beers probably had some influence. Almost roughly, Dean grabbed Castiel's face and the angel allowed himself to be pulled to him. "Castiel, show me what you're doing." Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's and waited. Nothing.

Dean had never kissed a man before, though he supposed that Castiel, being an angel and all, really didn't count. However, the rougher lips and coarse stubble rubbing his chin was a different experience for sure. Dean moved his lips and something clicked in Castiel. The angel followed his motions, allowing Dean entrance to his mouth and even giving a bit in return. They pulled apart. Castiel wasn't breathing heavily, but Dean was. 'Course Castiel didn't need to breath.

"Try it again." Nancy and Castiel tried again. Both of them were moving this time, together. Based on the little gasps of pleasure Nancy was making, Dean was a good teacher. He felt proud. He also felt hot. The two of them were sexy. Wait, Nancy was sexy. Sexy and innocent. Castiel was just innocent. Dean was just getting his feelings and hormones all confused right now.

Dean let them go at it for several minutes, before taking the next step. Nancy's hands had worked up and around Castiel's neck, pulling him closer, so Dean took one of Castiel's arms and pulled it tighter around Nancy until she was almost sitting in his lap. Feeling naughty again, Dean took Castiel's other hand and placed it on Nancy's breast.

Castiel's fingers flexed slightly, before he jerked his hand away and stopped this kiss.

Nancy looked at him with swollen lips and hooded eyes, "I don't mind. It feels nice." With a sigh, Castiel pulled her back into the kiss and gently, almost reverently, placed his hand back against Nancy's chest.

Dean had to admit, they were fast learners. Soon, Nancy was all the way in Castiel's lap, arms locked tightly around his neck. Castiel's hands were wandering all of her body, lingering in places that made her moan a tiny bit. Dean felt a bit jealous and for a second he didn't know of who.

It would have been better without interruption and natural, but the two didn't appear to be intending to change what they were doing for awhile, so Dean cleared his throat. The two pulled slowly apart, looking expectantly at Dean. "Ready for the next step? I'm assuming you know the basics, get naked, get sexing, right? I'll leave you two some privacy."

Before he could stand, Castiel grabbed his arm, "Do not leave now."

Nancy said, blushing, "I don't mind, Dean. We really don't know what we're doing."

Dean swallowed. Hard. Things were about to get interesting. As in, hard. Dean nodded, "All right, Castiel, you should take off your clothes; Nancy you can help him."

"I do not require assistance."

"Let her, Cas." The angel complied and soon his was naked from the waist up. Shyly, Nancy traced her hands across his firm torso. Dean contented himself with eye-tracing.

Lost in the moment, Dean was slightly startled when Castiel spoke, "Dean, you should allow Nancy to remove your clothes as well. She will feel uncomfortable if you are dressed when she is not."

Dean frowned as Nancy nodded in agreement. This was not a good idea. He was already staying and going to… watch. And the idea didn't seem so terrible to him. Getting involved physically was not. Well, beyond the kiss. And, as Nancy started tugging his over shirt off, nothing beyond Nancy undressing him half way. That was enough.

Nancy smiled at his bare chest, but didn't touch him after she finished. Good. Yep. Right?

Dean cleared his throat, before instructing them how to proceed further. "Kiss some more, then undress the rest of way together."

They followed his words, and Dean had to admit that they were a beautiful sight – Nancy trembling sweetly in Castiel's strong arms as they kissed and touched. He didn't mind much when they moved too much and accidentally touched now and again. In fact, he didn't mind at all.

Things went on quickly from there. Nancy lay in the bed, Castiel hands all over her. When it came time for them to officially lose their virginity and Castiel positioned himself to get ready, Castiel cried, "Dean, I do not have enough hands." Dean almost laughed, but he understood all too well. There wasn't a good enough way to support oneself and keep touching one's lovely lady.

"Dean, help me," Castiel's voice was commanding, and Dean waited only a second before obey. He moved towards Nancy's head and when her bright eyes gave her permission, he began touching her soft body, pleasuring her when Castiel couldn't.

Nancy gripped Dean's hand in hers, a virgin's fear in her eyes. So he kissed her forehead, and she relaxed. Castiel was gentle and soon she was squirming against them both. They both finished quickly and quietly, sprawled out satisfied and stated on the bed next to one another. Their faces contained more bliss than he had seen in a long time.

Dean couldn't help the soft, aching moan that escaped his lips. Nancy and Castiel immediately turned to him. Dean flushed as their eyes dropped to his jeans. "Oh, Dean," sighed Nancy sympathetically.

Castiel sat up and reached to him, "Let me help you, Dean."

Dean pulled away, "Castiel, thanks, but no." That was too much. Way too much. Where had Castiel even gotten the idea?

Nancy looked at him upside down lying on her back. "Dean, we want to help you. You helped us."

Dean struggled for a minute more. But who was he to resist sweet dark eyes and burning blue ones? Not possible. He switched positions with Castiel and leaned over Nancy as he began kissing her. He felt hands on his back, more than two, but ignored his reservations. He was drunk, right?

Soon all three were panting and Dean had somehow gotten all the way naked. He looked down at Nancy, "I don't want to hurt you." Nancy only smiled at him. "Do you still hurt?"

Nancy shook her head as she placed a hand on Castiel's cheek. "I don't hurt a bit anymore."

That was enough for Dean. He groaned as his passions took over.

The night was wonderful. Dean lost track of who was touching, kissing, and loving who. In a tangle of limbs, Dean stretched, smiling at Castiel as they looked at the sleeping girl between them. Castiel gave him a small smile in return, and Dean's heart expanded, knowing how Castiel must feel to show any happy emotion at all.

His pleasure and pride was interrupted by his cell vibrating on the bedside table. Lazily, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Dean, where are you?"

"I was teaching Castiel and Nancy how to have sex, but we're done." For now.

"Sure, whatever. Do you realize that it's nine in the morning?" Nope. Damn shades.

"Don't worry, little brother, I'll be around at lunchtime."

"Whatever. See ya in a few." Sam hung up.

Dean smiled. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled up the top sheet that had been lost during the night over the three of them. He wrapped his left arm under Nancy, who pressed back against his chest as she held Castiel's left hand in both of hers. Dean's right arm crossed over her sleeping body and rested on the sheet over Castiel's hip. He smiled as Castiel's right arm followed his example and held Dean's unhandprinted arm.

"Wake us at noon?" asked Dean. "I need three hours." He smirked as he shut his eyes. "Especially after last night.


End file.
